The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, and a program.
Signal processing technologies for audio signals have been disclosed in these days. For example, a technology has been disclosed by which an audio signal is analyzed to calculate an speech score indicating a similarity to speech signal characteristics and a music score indicating a similarity to music signal characteristics, and by which the sound quality is adjusted based on the audio and music scores (see JP 2011-150143A, for example).